


lay my life beside you now

by paperwar



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/pseuds/paperwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polyamory requires organization. And Haruhi is nothing if not organized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lay my life beside you now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovepeaceohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeaceohana/gifts).



> Written as part of the [fantastically awesome Three Weeks for Dreamwidth anime/manga/manhwa/manhua drabblefest](http://littlebutfierce.dreamwidth.org/366448.html). Title from Emm Gryner's "Southern Dreamer."

Tamaki had whined, more than once, that Haruhi could probably check the organizer on her phone in her sleep, her fingers so accustomed to bringing up the neat allocation of minutes. Her men were guaranteed chaos, cheerfully oblivious to almost anything but their own whims; it complicated time and energy and _sharing_ more than the plain fact of there being four of them would. Hence the organizer. Tamaki, seeing his own name slotted in with detailed annotations, would protest, "Even sex, Haruhi? You have no sense of romance!"

The organizer wasn't foolproof. Nothing was. But it helped keep Haruhi grounded, amid a tumult of love and lust and all things wonderful yet unnervingly illogical and untidy. Tamaki would acquiesce on this point, this scheduling of intimacy, as they all did, meek in the face of her efficiency. It pleased her, that they indulged her need for order.

It was part of the reason -- but only part -- that she put up with them at all.


End file.
